


Cisza po burzy

by Nichirin_Midori2222



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Fluff, Funny, M/M, Polski | Polish, Post-Wizards
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichirin_Midori2222/pseuds/Nichirin_Midori2222
Summary: Douxie jest zmęczony ciągną ucieczką przed Mrocznym Zakonem i postanawia się ukryć w akiridiońskim domu-Matce Krela.
Relationships: Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan/Krel Tarron
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Cisza po burzy

**Author's Note:**

> Bardzo jestem ciekawa jak dużo osób z polski kojarzy ten fandom.

To był burzliwy wieczór. Niebo było strasznie ciemne, a ulewa tak ograniczała widoczność, że światła okien i latarni nie mogły się przez nią przebić nawet na kilka metrów. Tylko rozdzierające niebo błyskawice co raz rozświetlały te nieprzeniknione ciemności na ułamek sektona. Krel skulił się lekko, gdy głośny grzmot aż wstrząsnął domem-Matką. Nie lubił tych ziemskich burz, szczególnie w nocy. Były takie głośne, ciemne i lodowate. Zjawiska atmosferyczne na Akiridionie nigdy nie były aż tak dokuczliwe. Czy ludzie nie powinni już zbudować sobie barier pogodowych przynajmniej nad większymi skupiskami ludności? Od niechcenia zanotował „bariery pogodowe na ziemi” w swoim notesie z planami konstrukcyjnymi i westchnął znudzony. 

Już prawie rok minął od ostatnich apokalips, które powstrzymywał wraz z innymi obrońcami Arkadii. Właśnie zaczynały się kolejne wakacje i dookoła zapanował wręcz dołujący spokój. Już dawno też nie słyszał żadnych wieści o Douxie, a z kilku powodów często wracał pamięcią do tego jak mu pomagał przechytrzyć Mroczny Zakon. Fascynowała go magia i chętnie dowiedziałby się więcej o tej łamiącej prawa fizyki mocy i jej niewyjaśnionych źródłach. Miał też w głowie tysiące pomysłów jak można by wykorzystać j jej kompatybilność z akiridiońską technologią. Jednak przede wszystkim nadal nie mógł wyjść z podziwu jak ciężkie decyzje musiał wtedy podjąć Douxie. Czy Krel umiałby udźwignąć taką odpowiedzialność? Pewnie nie, w końcu uciekł od swoich królewskich obowiązków. Teraz Aja sama musiała sobie radzić na Akiridionie V, a on musiał przyzwyczaić się do tej ciszy, która nagle nastała po tym jak odeszła. 

Znów westchnął i spojrzał przez okno. Rozbłysk kolejnego rozładowania rozjaśnił drogę przed domem i Krelowi wydawało się ze zobaczył tam dwie zakapturzone sylwetki, które zaraz znowu zniknęły w mroku. Jednak czujniki matki potwierdziły ich obecność. Krel zmarszczył czoło i podszedł do drzwi trzymając serator w pogotowiu. 

„Czyżbyśmy mieli gości?” zawołała radośnie Lucy „Chodź tu szybko tatuśku!” 

„Gość w dom, Bóg w dom!” Ricky jak zwykle pojawił się znikąd rozkładając szeroko ręce w zapraszającym geście „Czym chata bogata kochanie. Wdziewaj jak najszybciej odświętne stroje. Haha haha” zaśmiał się a jego robo-żona razem z nim. 

Krel zignorował ich i tylko przewrócił oczami. Powoli otworzył drzwi i wyjrzał na zewnątrz. Ciemne sylwetki zbliżały się do wejścia i były już na granicy światła rzucanego przez oświetlenie domu. Jedna wysoka postać ze spuszczoną głową trzymała na rękach spore zawiniątko. Druga mniejsza chowała się w jej cieniu. Akaridiończyk wytężył wzrok i wydawało mu się, że ich rozpoznał. 

„Douxie?” zapytał cicho, gdy światło padło na twarz czarodzieja. 

„Hej, Krel!” zawołał Douxie radośnie z przepraszającym uśmiechem chociaż jeszcze przed chwilą wydawał się zatroskany. „Moglibyśmy się u ciebie troszkę przyczaić?” 

„Pewnie. Nie ma sprawy” opowiedział lekko zaskoczony Krel niepewny co oznacza ‘przyczaić’. Douxie i Nari dużo energiczniej pokonali resztę drogi do domu. Czarodziej rozejrzał się i delikatnie przepchnął ją i siebie przez drzwi natychmiast zamykając je za sobą. 

„Sorki, ale tak jakby jesteśmy tu incognito” powiedział wyglądając przez okno „Można tu zasłonić okna?” 

„Tak, jasne” wystarczyło jedno słowo a rolety w całym domu same się opuściły. 

„Przepraszam, że tak wbijam bez zapowiedzi, ale Archie jest lekko kontuzjowany i przydałaby nam się kąpiel” zaśmiał się niezręcznie Douxie wyciskając kilka kropel kosmyków przy twarzy. Podczas gdy Nari potrzasnęła głową jak pies przy okazji ochlapując wszystko w około. 

„O tak. Kąpiel i wędzony łosoś, jeśli można” wymamrotał Archie wyplątując głowę z płaszcza zwiniętego w rękach Douxiego. 

„Kolacja” zawołała uradowana Lucy podłapując pomysł kota i wyciągając patelnie „Zaraz coś przygotuję!” 

„Hehe” Czarodziej znowu zaśmiał się przepraszająco. „Nie chciałem sprawiać ci kłopotu, ale miałem nadzieje ze twoja akiridiońska technologia może nas na trochę ukryć” dodał poważniej. 

„Oczywiście, że może” odpowiedział Krel z dumą „Matka 2.0 ma najlepsze zabezpieczenia. W końcu sam je konstruowałem.” 

„W takim razie nie ma strachu” Douxie uśmiechnął się z ulgą i wdzięcznością. „Dziękuję ci, ratujesz nam tyłki” 

“Wszystko w porządku z twoim futrzastym przyjacielem? Jeśli potrzebuje pomocy medycznej mogę uruchomić kapsułę” zaproponował gospodarz. 

“Myśle ze nie będzie takiej potrzeby. Tylko naciągał skrzydło. Wyliże się” 

“Wyliże się? OK. W końcu koty dużo się liżą. Chyba.” odpowiedział niezręcznie Krel. 

“Przydał by się masarz, ale do tego już zatrudnię Douxa” wtrącił dokuczliwie Archie. Słysząc to czarodziej tylko przewrócił oczami. “Obiecałeś Douxie” 

Nagle grzmot zadudnił głośno, a czarodziej drgnął nerwowo i spojrzał w zasłonięte okno. 

“Ha! Tak myślałem, że dziwnie się zachowujesz i teraz już wiem, dlaczego.” powiedział Krel patrząc na zdezorientowanego Mistrza magii. “Też nie lubisz tych głośnych, ziemskich zjawisk atmosferycznych!” dodał a z jakiegoś powodu myśl, że nie jest sam wywołała u niego szeroki uśmiech. 

“Heheh, tu mnie masz, przyjacielu” Douxie pokręcił głową ze śmiechem i spojrzał ciepło na akiridiończyka. 

“Nie martw się, już pracuje na projektem barier pogodowych” ciągnął Krel “A tym czasem pokarze wam, gdzie możecie odbyć kąpiel o którą prosiliście” 

Gdy Douxie się obudził słońce było już wysoko i wdzierało się przez okno zalewając całe pomieszczenie. Nie pamiętał już, kiedy spał tak dobrze. W miękkiej pościeli, na prawdziwym łóżku i do tego dobre parę godzin ciągiem. Przeciągnął się, a jego ciało zaprotestowało z lekkim trzaskiem w kościach. Dużo głośniej jęknął Archie, który do tej pory spał obok zwinięty w kłębek i teraz został brutalnie obudzony szturchnięciem, ale prychnął tylko na przyjaciela i przekręcił się na drugi bok. 

“Starczy Archie. Pora wstawać” powiedział Douxie lekko zachrypniętym głosem i znowu szturchnął kota, a ten ponownie jęknął. 

Czarodziej westchnął i rozejrzał się po tak jasnym pokoju, że aż raził w oczy. Ledwo pamiętał jak poprzedniego wieczora tu trafił, ale natychmiast przypomniał sobie jak ciężką walkę stoczyli z Zakonem kilka dni temu i nagle całe zmęczenie przepędzone na chwile przez długi i przyjemny sen powróciło wraz ze wszystkimi zmartwieniami. Potrzasnął mocno głową mając nadzieje, że znów je z niej wyrzuci. Teraz byli bezpieczni, prawda? Mętlik myśli jednak nie pozwolił mu się całkiem uspokoić, nie gdy nie ma Nari w zasięgu wzroku. Szybko wstał i zarzucił na siebie ubrania. Krzyknął jeszcze do śpiącego kota, ale ten odpowiedział mu tylko niezrozumiałymi pomrukami, więc Douxie machnął na niego ręką i wyszedł z pokoju. Od razu uderzył go zapach jedzenia z lekką nutą spalenizny, ale jego usta i tak wypełniła ślina. Drzwi do pokoju, w którym miała spać Nari były otwarte, więc czarodziej zajrzał tam, gdy przechodził, ale nikogo nie zastał. Zatem już dłużej nie walczył z głodem i ruszył za zapachem mając nadzieje, że znajdzie tam też Dziecię Lasu. I się nie pomylił. 

Gdy wszedł do kuchni zalała go kolejna fala światła, na które jego oczy rankiem zawsze był zbyt wrażliwe. Nari siedziała przy stole razem z Krelem i najwyraźniej grała mu na nerwach. 

“Nie jestem kosmitą tylko akiridiończykiem” powiedział poirytowany Krel. 

“Nie rozumiem co to znaczy” odpowiedziała mu Nari. 

“To znaczy, że Krel pochodzi z planety, która nazywa się Akiridion V, jest technologicznym geniuszem i naszym sprzymierzeńcem. Pomaga nam się ukrywać i nie lubi jak nazywa się go kosmitą. To wszystko co musisz wiedzieć, Nari” powiedział Douxie wchodząc do kuchni i siadając naprzeciwko Krela. Nari tylko przytaknęła i nie zadawała więcej pytań, a akiridiończyk spojrzał na czarodzieja z wdzięcznością. 

“Dzisiaj na śniadanie znowu są naleśniki. Lucy chyba ma to zaprogramowane” powiedział Krel przyglądając się Mistrzowi magii z naprzeciwka. Zauważył, że chociaż Douxie bardzo stara się to ukryć uśmiechem, wygląda na wyczerpanego. Worki pod oczami, zgarbiona postawa i zmęczone spojrzenie od razu go zdradzały. 

“Super! Uwielbiam naleśniki. Archie będzie żałował, że nie wstał na czas” 

“No, ogólnie to nie ma w tym nic złego, ale trzeba uważać na głowę” powiedział Krel i zasłonił się talerzem przed nadlatującymi plackami. “Nie wyspałeś się? Masz straszne cienie pod oczami” ciągnął odkładając talerz i nabijając złapane naleśniki na widelec. 

“A skąd. U mnie to kwestia genetyki a nie snu” Douxie machnął ręką ze śmiechem i zaraz rzucił się na talerz, który magicznie przyciągnął trzy szybujące placki. 

“Jedzcie kochaneczki. Śniadanie to najważniejszy posiłek dnia!” zawołała Lucy z kuchni i zawirowała podrzucając kolejnego naleśnika na patelni. Poleciał prosto w Nari, która złapała go i ugryzła z zaciekawieniem. 

Krel dalej przyglądał się Douxiemu nieprzekonany. Nie wiedział czemu umie tak łatwo go rozgryźć, zwykle nie był w tym dobry. Doszedł do wniosku, że widocznie czarodziej jest tak szczerą osobą, że nie umie kłamać nawet gdy tego chce i w sumie to miłe, że jest ktoś kogo Krel może tak łatwo zrozumieć. ‘Tak. Zdecydowanie miło jest trochę przerwać ten spokój i cisze’ pomyślał akiridioński książę patrząc jak Archie pojawia się znikąd i kradnie naleśnika z talerza Douxiego wywołując tym krzyki oburzonego czarodzieja.


End file.
